Phnom Penh '86
Phnom Penh '86 'is a mission in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City given to protagonist Tommy Vercetti by Ricardo Diaz from his mansion on Starfish Island. Plot Diaz is angered that some Streetwannabe gangsters are trying to screw with him. He has Tommy and Quentin (Lance Vance) fly over to Prawn Island in a helicopter and eliminate the gangsters. Once arriving at Prawn Island, Tommy shoots the gangsters with an M-60. After clearing out enough of the gangsters around the area, Lance lets Tommy down and he then runs into the mansion and kills any other gangster remaining. After collecting the money on the roof, Lance flies back and collects Tommy and drops him off at Diaz's Mansion. Script ''(Diaz, talking angrily on the phone) '''Ricardo Diaz: What kind of incompetent fool are you?! FOOL! FOOL! FOOL! FOOL! (He slams his phone to the ground as Tommy enters) Ricardo Diaz: Tommy! Tommy Vercetti: What, Ricardo? Ricardo Diaz: These idiots - they always trying to screw you. That's the problem with this business. (Diaz sees some guy doing something wrong) Ricardo Diaz: What do you think you're doing? (Diaz throws a vase) Ricardo Diaz: These pricks have failed me miserably. Soon any mom and pop will think they can sell Gallo in Vice City. What next, huh? The stinking Mafia?! That gang place is a fortress at ground level. So Quentin here - Quentin! QUENTIN! (Lance Vance enters) Ricardo Diaz: He'll fly you over the area. Eradicate them! (Diaz sees another guy doing something wrong) Ricardo Diaz: What do you think you're doing? (Tommy and Lance at the helipad) Tommy Vercetti: '''What are you doing here? '''Lance Vance: Hey. I've been asking around and it's obvious that Diaz jumped our deal and iced my brother. Tommy Vercetti: '''And he'll kill you too! '''Lance Vance: I can take Diaz! Tommy Vercetti: No - listen to me. I'll handle Diaz - he's begining to trust me. (Tommy and Lance flying to Prawn Island in the helicopter) Tommy Vercetti: One thing puzzling me. What's with Quentin? Lance Vance: I dunno. I always kinda like it. Quentin Vance... Tommy Vercetti: Vance? Your name's Lance Vance? Lance Vance: Hey! I got enough of that at school! Tommy Vercetti: Lance Vance. Poor bastard. Lance Vance: Where the hell are we headed anyway? Tommy Vercetti: Prawn Island. Lance Vance: You ever fired one of those from a whirly? Tommy Vercetti: No, I'll get a little practice on the way though. Lance Vance: OK, we're almost there. I'm gonna make a couple of passes. So take out as many guns as you can. Then I'll set you down and you're on your way. (While flying over Prawn Island, the enemy gang fires at the chopper) Lance Vance: Damn! This is a war zone. Take out some of those gunmen. This thing ain't cheap to fix! Take them out! The Thief: You're on MY turf, asshole! You're going down. (At the mansion garden Lance) Lance Vance: OK! You're on your own from here! Good luck, brother. Walkthrough *Phnom Penh '86 (walkthrough) Reward The reward for completing Phnom Penh '86 is $2,000. The missions The Fastest Boat. Sir, Yes Sir!, and Two Bit Hit are unlocked. Also the Vice City Mainland is now unlocked. (NOTE: Two Bit Hit will only be unlocked to the player IF the player completed Four Iron and Demolition Man) Category:Missions